How Vegeta Almost Didn't Survive Disney World
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: I wrote this when I went to Disney world for my family renunion. Very funny and orginal! Vegeta has to take Trunks and Goten to each disney world theme park how can poor Veggie survive? chp 2 up!
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer: I really don't own DBZ, that was just a rumor that I made up, but if I did Vegeta would kill me for writing this but every one else would laugh their ass off. I also don't own any Disney things or any thing related to it. They are all © of the Disney family.  
  
  
  
I think Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7  
  
  
  
How Vegeta Almost Didn't Survive Disney World  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting to Orlando  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled  
  
"What onna? I can hear your damn shrieking all the way down the hall way!" Yelled Vegeta  
  
"I have to go on a business trip to Orlando, Florida for a client at Disney World" Bulma said  
  
"What does that haft to do with me onna?" Veggie asked  
  
"It means that you are taking Trunks and Goten to Disney world while I go to the meetings" She said  
  
Vegeta knew those two names were never good if you put them in the same sentence.  
  
"Over my royal crown onna! Never! 2 half breeds super sayians! And Kakarott's too?" He yelled  
  
"Vegeta! Don't you dare yell at me or your new bed will be the front door!" Bulma shouted  
  
"Fine" He whispered  
  
"Good, now I packed your clothes and Trunks and Goten are in Trunks's room" Bulma said  
  
She waked out the door.  
  
"What shit have I gotten myself into?" Vegeta thought  
  
  
  
Later on….  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it any more! He could have just flown to Florida but no, his mate made him go the so-called normal way. A stewardess came up to Vegeta.  
  
"What would you like to drink sir?" She asked  
  
"Beer" He said  
  
She pored the beer in a cup.  
  
"That will be 3 zenni sir" she said  
  
"I don't have 3 zenni onna so just go away and my mate will take care of it!" He yelled  
  
"Sir I need the zenni now, I'm losing my patience" she said controlling her self  
  
"No" Was all Vegeta said  
  
"Look spike boy! I want the zenni now! If ya don't give it to me now I will kick you off this damn plane!" She yelled with a ruff voice  
  
Every one in the plane looked at her.  
  
Vegeta began to move away  
  
"I don't beer I want water instead" He spoke  
  
She soon smiled and pored the water in a cup and handed it to him then she walked away.  
  
"She was almost as worse as the onna," Vegeta said  
  
Soon Trunks and Goten came back from Bulma.  
  
"Dad! Guess what! We will be in Disney world in 30 minutes! That why we came back!" Trunks yelled  
  
"Great, now sit your asses down the movie will be on soon and I better not hear a damn peep from you because if I do guess who is going to pay a visit to HFIL?" Vegeta said  
  
The boys buckled their seatbelts on and a little TV dropped down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay to day on K-Chan's interview we will be interviewing: Future Trunks  
  
K: SO Trunks, how does it feel you saved 2 time lines?  
  
T: Good I guess I like fighting evil  
  
K: What is your favorite color?  
  
T: Hmm probably blue like my father  
  
K: Mine is too! Next question, Do you think you're the hottest sayian?  
  
T: What kind of question is that? I really don't know  
  
K: You are! Trunks look at you! Okay next one, Do you have a girlfriend currently?  
  
T: Not now, why?  
  
K: Because I'm your new girlfriend!  
  
T: 0_O  
  
K: Next one, If I told you they were more androids what would you do?  
  
T: They are more androids? Got to go ad kill em.  
  
Grabs sword and flies through roof.  
  
K: Damn, see ya till next time!  
  
~*~  
  
"Seems future brat is doing that good here either" Vegeta said  
  
"That was so cool, wasn't it Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked  
  
"Hn, it was lame and that wild onna get trying to be his damn mate," He snapped  
  
"He looked a lot like me and even the same name, maybe I'm a clone just like Broli was!" Trunks said  
  
"Shut up brat! It's a long story but you are not some damn clone!" Vegeta roared  
  
"Welcome to Orlando, please sit while we fully stop the plane" Said a computer voice  
  
Vegeta got up any way and started to walk down the hall soon the plane made a sudden stop and poor Vegeta landed on hi face.  
  
"You may now leave the plane," said the voice  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled  
  
She ran to him  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
"Baka onna, I'm fine" He said  
  
"hn" She said  
  
Bulma grabbed the bags with Goten and Trunks holding them.  
  
  
  
Should I continue? It will get a lot funnier. 


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I really don't own DBZ, that was just a rumor that I made up, but if I did Vegeta would kill me for writing this but every one else would laugh their ass off. I also don't own any Disney things or any thing related to it. They are all © of the Disney family.  
  
  
  
If you can do me a huge favor and read and reviewed don't push that button I will put up the chapters faster. It is located under my Pen name and click the story my friend really worked hard on it so please this is for her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7  
  
  
  
How Vegeta Almost Didn't Survive Disney World  
  
  
  
  
  
A Mad Out Burst  
  
  
  
After Vegeta got of the plane he grabbed his mate and flew to the hotel very hot and sweaty.  
  
(Florida is so humid!)  
  
They landed at Swan and Dolphin hotel. (I stayed there!)  
  
They walked to the Dolphin part of the hotel to register.  
  
"Goten that looks nothing like a dolphin it looks like some over sized green goldfish that got a busted lip" Said Trunks  
  
"You are so right Trunks, but I'm hungry!" Said Goten  
  
The two half-breed sayians stomach grumbled very loudly.  
  
Bulma heard it and pulled out $2000.  
  
"Vegeta the kids are hungry go to the restaurant and get them some food while I register see you in the room it's 1777!" Bulma said walking fast.  
  
"Damn onna" Vegeta said under his breath  
  
"Come on dad, let's go I'm hungry and so is Goten!" Trunks said running fast to the restaurant  
  
Later on……  
  
  
  
"Welcome to sea side sea food, my name is Prawn your server today, do you know what you want to eat today?" He said  
  
"I'll have 400 pounds of pop corn shrimp" Said Trunks  
  
"400 pounds popcorn shrimp, did you say 400 pounds?" He said  
  
"Did I stutter?" Trunks said  
  
"Okay, and for you?" Prawn asked  
  
"I want um 450 pounds of steamed clams with no salt please" Said Goten making a kawii smile  
  
"K" Prawn said  
  
"And for you mister?" He asked Vegeta  
  
"I'll have both of what they have doubled," Vegeta said  
  
The man wrote it down.  
  
"What weird people damn freak show tourist" Prawn said under his breath  
  
To bad Prawn didn't know Vegeta had sayian hearing or would have not said that.  
  
"What did you say weakling baka human???" Vegeta said grabbing his neck and lifted the 16-year-old teenager from the ground.  
  
"Nothing sir, please put me down" he whimpered  
  
"I thought I heard what weird people damn freak show tourist, I'm not a freak show baka human I'm Vegeta the prince of sayians! weakling bastard of a human so You better beg for your live!" Vegeta said  
  
Every one looked at Vegeta in the restaurant.  
  
"What is there some problems humans????????" Veggie said dropping Prawn  
  
"Brats gets your asses over here we are leaving this baka human circus!" Vegeta said  
  
Trunks and Goten could tell Vegeta was really pissed off so they obeyed him before he blew up any thing.  
  
After Vegeta found Bulma Trunks and Goten snuck back into the restaurant.  
  
"Okay Goten we grab all the plates set here when they aren't looking K?" Trunks said  
  
"Okay Trunks but hurry I'm really hungries!" Goten said rubbing his stomach  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
He saw bowl and quickly pulled it under the counter.  
  
It had holes in it with it smelled like garlic and butter sauce.  
  
Goten and Trunks pulled a brown thing out of it.  
  
"Trunks what is this?" Goten asked  
  
"It looks like a mushroom" Trunks said  
  
They both ate it.  
  
"This is really good Trunks!" Goten said grabbing 5 more  
  
"I know!" Trunks said grabbing 6 more and stuffing it in their mouths.  
  
They ate it all till none were left.  
  
"Hey Frank what happened to those snails in butter and Garlic sauce with Lobster brain paste?" A man asked  
  
"Snails!" both chibis said  
  
They ran out of there feeling like they were just about to vomit.  
  
Even if they were sayians they were also human.  
  
They ran back to their room.  
  
"Mom open the door please Goten's gotta hurl!" Trunks said  
  
Bulma soon opened the door and Goten ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Trunks! What stupid thing did you do to poor Goten now???" Bulma yelled  
  
"We ate snails kassan! I feel like I'm gonna hurl!' Trunks said running to the bathroom.  
  
"Vegeta rude out burst and my son eating escargot what a weird this day was.." She said  
  
She laid her self on the bed and put her head on Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta moved his hand down her hips.  
  
"No Vegeta what you did today was rude and I never want to do anything like that again" She said  
  
Vegeta growled and went to the bathroom.  
  
He saw Trunks and Goten hung over at the toilet pucking their guts out.  
  
He grabbed the two chibis and put them outside, he defiantly needed a cold shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So How did I do? Like I said before  
  
If you can do me a huge favor and read and reviewed don't push that button I will put up the chapters faster. It is located under my Pen name and click the story my friend really worked hard on it so please this is for her…  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
